It s Over
by Bad-ass-girl69
Summary: So, first fanfic, please don t hate. she is gonna do it. take her life away and he can t let that happend. kensi can t kill her self.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**. That was the Word that describes her right now. She is hurting so much, that she already thought of taking her own life away. She is certainly thinking about doing it. But…someone knocks on the door. Her savior.

"Kensi?" she hears** Deeks** calling. "I know you are there, and I also know you´re not ok….please talk to me."

He was right. She was not okay. She was far from it. And the sees herself in the mirror, with the box of pills in her hand, thinking about doing IT. And finally, she reached her decision.

You are probably thinking about what made her do this. And that´s what I am going to explain: 6 months ago, the team got a case where kensi had to go undercover , has a women named Emma banks. Emma was a women who had a drug problem, and had been arrested a couple of times for possession of drugs. they had to get proves of possesion of drugs at one party. so she went to the party. Her mission was easy: get in; get proves of existence of the drug; get out. But it got complicated. This guy: Reid Johnson, became the worst of her nightmares. She got in; she got the proves, but….she almost didn't get out. The guy wasn´t just a "guy", he as a rapist wanted for LAPD for almost 4 years. He had already raped 5 women and killed 2 of them. But she didn´t knew. No one knew. So he did it. Yes, he did what you think he did. And before that, he´s been blackmailing her. Saying: " if you don´t do what I say, I will kill _him_." She knew who was "him". The most important person of her life. Deeks. And she can´t live like this, the image of Reid in her head every time she closes her eyes. He tried to help her but, she can´t take it anymore….**It´s over.**

*******************************/******************** ***************

**so...what did you think? i am sorry for the bad english i am not american...or canadian or anithinh like that XD. I hope i made the soty clear, if i didin´t send me a review and i will explain. the first chapter is short because it´s like an introdution and i promise the next one will be long, but only if i get reviews ! tell me if you lliked please :)) XAU AÍ PESSOAL!( bye people XD)*it´s portugese XD* YES I AM! XD**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! I was glad because I thought no one would read this story;))**  
**Thanks for the advice given in the reviews, I did my best to write correctly this time, and a chapter biggest ** I hope you like it** see you down there!**

He was tired of waiting. He knew that if he did not enter now probably would not see her again in life, and it frightened him. A standard situation it would be polite, and hoped that she opened the door. But this time he could not act that way. Removed the hairpin he carried every day, and opened the door. Searched for it everywhere: bedroom, kitchen, living room and finally the bathroom, preparing to open the door when he realized that it was locked.

"Kensi!" he cried. "I know you're there! Please open the door ..." he asked desperately.

On the other side of the door was a woman confused, lost in her thoughts. Does she want this? She doesn´t know ... but when she heard her partner from the other side of the door, shouting her name desperately, she changed her mind.

Slowly, she unlocked the door, and seeing the best partner she ever had, there ... staring at her it broke her heart. He did not do anything, just took the pill box out of her hand and hugged her. They didn´t know for sure how long they were there, but it was long enough for her to realize the stupidity that ALMOST made.

"Never scare me like that again" he asked. She nodded. "Promise me" and she replied "I promise."

One, maybe two hours had passed. Kensi was lying on the couch with his head on Deek's chest. And he's playing with her hair and, when emotions were already controlled through, he asked:

"What were you thinking?" A simple question, and she had no reply.

"I don´t know," that was the only reply that seemed right for her now. " I was desperate," she said with tears in her eyes. "I didn´t think"

"You could have come to me, I'm always here for you." he said looking into his eyes. "I never will leave you"

"Thank you," she said, unable to say anything, stood there looking at that blue ocean, his eyes. Out of nowhere, he kisses her. Their lips barely touched, but for them, that kiss meant everything. When you separate, not say anything, Kensi just lay on his chest again and heard "I love you", very softly. A whisper. And she just said, "I love you too."

******************2 weeks later***********************

had been two weeks since the "almost" incident of Kensi. Deeks swore not to tell anyone at her request. And he did so. So nobody knew what had happened, but noticed that Kensi was much better. Since that night, she had begun to think a lot in his life, and decided that no one could hurt her again. So: she chanded her phone number, changed all her accounts on the internet, and was preparing to move house in a week. It was not a big house, but it was not small either. It was close to the beach and as Kensi had planned, it called to attention.

They did talk about the I love thing, but there was nothing to tell. Well, almost nothing. They just agreed to take things slowly, and it was going well until now.

Everything was going beautifully. She felt much better, and all thanks to her partner/friend/boyfriend(?) Deeks. He had been very helpful in this process, and this time, hopefully nothing goes badly. But the happiness won´t last too long.

**Sooo?! liked it? hated it? probably hated but I still need to know hahah. REVIEWS! ... Or rocks ... yeah, probably rocks XD**

**ADEUS GALERA!**


	3. NOTE

**Hello everybody! this is not a new chapter because I want to end this story. It was getting very dark and sad and Kensi and deeks should be cheerful and funny. Tamném is because of my bad English. I do not have anyone around who is fluent in English so I've been using the google translator. I apologize. But in a few days I will create a new fic. Maybe a one-shot pretty funny, because I think comedy will be best for me :))**

**Peace ..****


End file.
